Sound the Bugle
by BuckleWinner
Summary: Kitt's come back after the horrible acid pits. Song fic of 'Sound the Bugle' by Bryan Adams. I was listening to this song on my iPod and I thought of Kitt...Made a video too...look inside for details.


**_Author's Note: _**_I actually wrote this a while back...and finally found it in an email I sent to myself. Lol. Oh well. I was listening to this song and Kitt came to mind. I also made a video for it...but for some reason YouTube threw a hissy fit over it. If you wanna see it, it's on my site. _**http:/ kileandkasey2. webs. com/ bugle. htm**_ without the spaces. Welp, here it is!

* * *

_Darkness.

It was all he could see. It was all he could feel. It was all around him.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me_

At the bottom of the terrible acid pond sat what once was a shimmering black Trans Am. The indestructible shell was being eaten away by the hot and boiling chemicals all around. The water-proof seals that kept the driver alive were corroding away and letting the foul liquid inside. The acid was eating the shinny black plastic that covered the AI's CPU.

Kitt was dying.

He knew Michael would not be able to rescue him in time. The acid would kill Michael instantly if the man dove in after his partner.

Kitt would never want that. It was his one purpose in life, keep Michael alive. He had succeeded every day so far.

But, what about him? He had always known that he was just a machine to an outsider. His family though thought of him differently. He was alive to them. A person just like them.

Was he allowed to fear death?

Being separated from his partner was what started this dreadful death. Michael had enemies to defeat while Kitt had his own. While the lone AI was busy fending off attackers, he was surprised and lifted in the air.

While losing Michael was his first fear, being immobile and unable to move was Kitt's second biggest fear. His spinning tires were useless as he was carried to certain death.

_As the seasons change - remember how I used to be _

Now Kitt sat motionless at the bottom of the acid pond, deadly chemicals slowly eating at him. All he could do was wait for the inevitable.

He remembered all the good times he had with his family, the ones who never left him behind.

Michael was his brother in arms. They were always there for each other. He could trust his partner with anything, even when it did lead to Kitt getting banged up.

Then, there was Bonnie who always repaired him. Kitt trusted her with his life on many occasions. She brought him into this world, and he knew she would be upset when she saw him like this.

Mr. Miles, or Devon as he was told to call him, was like Kitt's father. A father to them all really. He was the backbone of the entire team. It was Devon that taught Kitt calm and patience.

_Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart _

Now, Kitt sat in the dark, waiting for his end. Once he had hit the bottom of the acidic pond, he had tried everything to move. The ground was just too soft to get any traction though. He was stuck. All he could do was pray that Michael would come and get him before he wasted away.

_I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here _

The next thing Kitt remembered was the blinding light from the garage lights. He tried to get away from it, but found he could not move. It panicked him. He tried calling out for help, but he couldn't seem to get his voice modulator to work.

Then Kitt heard a gentle voice calling to him. He couldn't make out what it was saying, but he knew he recognized the voice. It had to be someone, a woman, that he knew well.

Bonnie! It was Bonnie's loving and caring voice.

It was then that he knew he was safe. Bonnie would take care of him. She always did.

_Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down and decide not to go on _

Today was the big day. His body was rebuilt, his engine was new, he had a new paint job, everything. Michael and Bonnie had spent hours and hours working on Kitt, every little detail was meticulously gone over.

KITT enjoyed the time spent with his two best friends. He now knew how much he was loved and that they would never give up on him.

But now, Kitt was terrified. His skills were being put to the test and he didn't know if he could make it alone.

On that track were the memories of what he once was. And, he was being asked to be that person again. He didn't know if he had it in him to do it. He could be hurt again. But, he didn't want to let anyone down.

Bonnie and Michael were right in front of him, cheering him on. He had to do this, just for them. They were his life and his reason for living.

Kitt started his engine with determination once more and went through the course, hoping to rescue himself from his memories.

_Then from high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are _

Michael sat in his driver seat with his hands on the wheel, as it always should be. Both man and car were one on the track. Every turn was perfect and not a cone was hit. They were flawless.

This was what Kitt needed. Michael was his inspiration to go on. No matter what happened, Michael would be there for him.

His relationship with Michael had been a shaky one at first. But the days went by and Kitt grew to love his partner as a brother. He trusted his human counterpart with his very soul.

Kitt was still scared of getting hurt, but he knew that with his driver, he would be safe. They could take on the world together.

_If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight - remember who you are _

They sat right on the edge of a cliff looking over the area where Kitt had once died. The AI was terrified beyond reason. Of course though, he was strong and wouldn't admit it.

Michael's advice to not give into the fear helped him greatly. He finally understood that he had a job to do, and that he was the only one capable of doing it.

The advice only helped so much. This would be his ultimate test. Could he face the enemy that destroyed him and not want to run away in fear? Could he defend his driver and himself.

Kitt danced to the right and evaded to the left. Easily, he shoved that ugly monstrocity that had hurt him straight into the toxic soup. He had done it! He had battled and won.

Once they defeated Birock, an immense weight lifted off of Kitt's mind. He didn't loose Michael, he didn't get hurt, and they beat the bad guy on top of it. He was back to being himself. Michael was right, never give into the fear. Do what you have to do.

_Yeah, you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more –Yeah, that's worth fighting for!

* * *

A/N: What do yall think? Again, if you want to see the video, its on my site!  
_

_About 'Kile's Big Surprise'... yeah...I'm having a brain fart on it right now. I have two pages of the next chappy written out...but after that I'm kinda stuck. Any ideas? Lol. _

_Anyways, thanks to My-Friend-KITT for betaing this! You're the best girl!_

_~BuckleWinner~_


End file.
